Worthless, Nameless, Broken
by dontknowwhattoput
Summary: They stole everything from her, her family, her home, her humanity. To them she was a weapon and after years of grooming, that's all she knew; it's all she'd ever be. Now, she finally has a way out, an escape. But she'll never truly be free until she faces her past and learns to let go.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hate

24 December 2006

She ran. She ran as fast as her feet would carry her. Through the darkness, she stumbled on bushes and rocks. Uneven ground slowed her down. She'd trip and fall, tearing skin off her knees, but it didn't matter. She got up and ran. Her lungs burned with every breath, but it didn't matter. She had to escape.

She could hear them behind her, yelling curses in her direction. They only fueled her fear. If they caught her now, she'd die. She pushed through the brush, reaching a clearing. Her heart sank. Before her: the ocean, beating mercilessly on the rocky shore. There was no escape. For her there would never be an escape.

She stood staring hopelessly at the beach. The screams of angry men grew closer. This was it. There was no place to go. Suddenly, one after another, men popped out from the forest. They surrounded her with guns fixed. But she stood, head held high, staring at the ocean. Her only chance at freedom died when she saw it. She had never hated anything more.

A man approached her from behind. He waved his hand and every gun dropped. He stepped close behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He bent low and kissed the top of her head. "Nunca podrás escapar de mi [**you will never escape from me**]," he whispered into her ear.

She could feel his breath on her and it made her skin crawl. Yet, she didn't move. She didn't respond. She simply stood, with her head held high. Now his demeanor changed. He squeezed the back of her neck with one hand, sending pain shooting down her spine. She threw her head back and clenched every muscle in her body.

"Mira lo que me haces hacer. No querría hacerte daño, per ahora me forzaste el mano. Te enseñaré como respetarme, te lo juro maldita [**look what you make me do. I didn't want to hurt you, but now you've forced my hand. I swear, I will teach you to respect me**]."

He pushed her towards one of the armed men and she fell at his feet. "Llévala al campo. Vamos todos, muévensen! [**Take her to camp. Let's go everyone, move!**]"

The soldier pulled her to her feet and dragged her along. He walked quickly, with long strides through the brush. She struggled to keep up. Her already raw feet bled worse with every step she took.

Finally they reached a road. A truck was waiting for them. The soldier pushed her toward it. She tried to climb onto the back, but apparently she was moving too slowly. The soldier picked her up and threw her on. He jumped in beside her and others joined them.

She didn't look at them the whole ride. They didn't look at her. No one spoke: there was absolute silence. The ride felt like an eternity for her. She knew what awaited her at camp. She was in for the beating of her life; just maybe it could be the beating that ends her life. But at this point it didn't matter. She was done. She couldn't fight them anymore, so she prayed for death.

When they finally arrived at camp the other soldiers jumped right off the truck. The one that was in charge of her lifted her forcefully from where she was seated and threw her onto the ground. She yelped in pain as she hit the ground. The soldier didn't seem to care.

He jumped down beside her and dragged her up. He pulled her behind him, but she couldn't walk anymore. She collapsed. He looked back at her, more annoyed than anything else. He threw her over his shoulders and kept walking.

He walked through the center of the camp, passing a multitude of dark green tents. Throughout the campsite, burned large fires for the soldiers to keep warm. At the other end of the camp was a cage, twenty children inside. They sat there, broken. Their eyes, those that once sparkled with innocence, were now black, void of any emotion, void of any hope.

He walked up to the cage, but before he could open it. The leader ordered him to stop, "No, todavía no. [**No, not yet**]"

He motioned to the ground in front of him and the soldier dropped her there, face first. "Deténgala [**Restrain her**],"

Another soldier joined to help. They held her arms down against the ground as she lay in the dirt on her stomach. She struggled to look up at her leader, who stood before her with a long metal rod. He held one end in his hand hiding it from her. "Necesitas entender que tú eres mía. [**You need to understand that you are mine**]."

He took the metal rod and held the hidden end in the fire. As the metal heated it turned bright red. "Espero que después de ésto, nadie más atemptará lo que tú hiciste esta noche [**I hope that after this, no one else will try what you pulled tonight**]." He pulled the iron out of the fire. It was an emblem on the end of the rod. It glowed eerily in the night.

She had seen this before. She knew what was coming, but didn't dare to struggle it would only make things worse. He drew nearer with the brander in his hands. One of the soldiers tore open her shirt to expose her back. She buried her face in the dirt, clenching her eyes shut.

Then it came. Searing pain penetrated her. She clenched her teeth to avoid screaming in pain, but it was unavoidable. Traitorous tears spilled from her eyes. She hated those tears. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry. If she cried it means they've won, but the pain was too much.

He removed the brand from her back. She inhaled the smell of her own burnt flesh and her anger burned stronger. He motioned to the soldiers to pick her up and they did. They held her before him.

He looked her in the eyes, but wasn't satisfied with what he saw. Her eyes burned with hate; there was still fight in her. That told him all he needed to know. As long as she fought, she had hope. His job was to destroy her hope.

"Llévala a mi cuartel. [**Take her to my quarters**]" he ordered.

They dragged her in and secured her to a post with rope, then left. Soon after, the music started again, it was Christmas Eve after all. She had put a halt to the camp's festivities when she escaped. Now that she was secure they could start again. She could smell beer and tobacco from inside the tent. Men laughed and yelled, taunting and teasing each other.

While they had the time of their lives, she struggled against the ropes until her wrists were raw. Unfortunately her binds were secure. She feared for what came next. After years of abuse, torture, what they called 'training', no one had ever taken her inside a soldier's barracks, much less a commanding officer's.

* * *

25 December 2006

Hours passed before he walked in, or stumbled rather. From the moment he entered she was overcome by the smell of alcohol. He didn't say anything. He looked at her as he fumbled to unstrap his firearms and other weapons. He secured them in a safe.

Then he came up to her. He breathed in her sweet scent. She knew what came next. She screamed out for a soldier, for anybody to hear her and stop him. She knew they could hear her, because she could hear them. Christmas music blasted in the background, along with the shouts and banter of dozens of drunken men. They ignored her.

He untied her. Her heart pounded in her chest. She couldn't breath; she couldn't move. Panic overtook her. She screamed and sobbed and begged for mercy, for help, but no one ever came.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Attacked

24 June 2011

"This is Senator Stuart Holtz," Batman began as his picture was brought on screen. "Two days ago, he traveled to Bogota as a consultant for the Colombian government in an attempt to quell the growing influence of guerrillas in the country. Holtz has recently received multiple threats from a powerful paramilitary group in the area. Although he is protected by American Secret Service and the Colombian DAS (Department of Administrative Security), our government has asked that we supplement this protection and put an end to the threat.

"I'm sending this team in. It will be a covert operation. Unfortunately, we have little to no intel on this particular group, other than that they operate from a main base somewhere in the Andes Mountains in the southwest region of the country. In addition, we are aware of other bases located somewhere in the plains and others in the amazon rainforest. Any information you can gather will be vital to the success of this mission."

* * *

A small team of guerrilla forces watched as the bioship landed in Holtz's leased estate outside of the capital. It was completely secluded in the mountainside, with no other building for miles in any direction. They hid in the surroundings, under the brush. Disguised by army camouflage, they watched from under blankets of leaves; their faces painted in black, brown, and green.

They watched as the team exited the bioship. "Ésto cambia todo [**this changes everything**]," one of the soldiers put his finger to his ear and spoke into his communicator. "B21 en línea, ocho sujetos desconocidos aterizaron en el inmueble de la marca [**B21 on line, eight unknown subjects landed in the mark's estate**]."

He pulled out a long-lensed camera and took pictures as the young heroes exited the bioship. He watched with intent as they were greeted by agents in suits and followed into the house

"Retírensen," a voice ordered through the comms. "Se nos comlicó la cosa. Trataremos luego. [**Fall back. This just got more complicated. We execute later.**]"

* * *

"You are Aqualad?" a man with a thick Spanish accent questioned skeptically as the Atlantean and his team, descended from the bioship.

"Indeed," Aqualad replied analyzing the Colombian agent that stood before him. "I apologize if we are not what you expected, but I can assure you Senator Holtz is in capable hands."

"Of course," the agent replied, extended his hand in greeting. "I am Agent Sanchez with the DAS of Colombia. Unfortunately, there are no time for pleasantries, please come with me."

The team walked through the white-trimmed, pale orange arches into the Moorish-style mansion. Their heels clicked on the cobblestone as they walked through the oversized patio located in the center of the mansion. The building wrapped around the patio in a u-shape surrounding the pool.

"I am glad that you have taken the time to assist us," agent Sanchez began. "I believe the Senator is getting… how do you say… cold feet? He is afraid we will fail to protect him."

"Agent Sanchez, we will do everything in our power to ensure that does not happen."

"And for that, I thank you." He led them into an elegant solarium. A large wooden table stood in the middle of the bright room, decorated with different plants and flowers. Maps, blueprints, criminal profiles, and various other papers were strewn about the table. Four agents in suits and earpieces stood around it with various others spread about the room hard at work on computers.

Sanchez cleared his throat, gaining the attention of all in the room. Most stood where they were, but one agent stepped forward and offered his hand to the heroes. "I am Supervisory Special Agent Farrel with the Secret Service, that's Farrel with one 'L', no relation to the comedian. I am in charge of the Senator's security detail."

"I am Aqualad," he said placing his hand on his chest. "How can we be of assistance?"

The agent turned to the table before him and the team surrounded it. "We've got the estate covered. It's the safest place for him," he said, pulling out the blueprints of the estate. "I've got men covering every inch of this place and its surroundings…"

"I don't think so," Robin said with his customary cackle.

"Oh yeah, kid?" the man chuckled, skeptically. "Listen, I get that you're the boy wonder and everything, but I've been doing this since before you were born… no offense," he added as an after thought.

Robin smiled, he enjoyed this kind of challenge. "Well, as we were walking in, I counted at least 5 different routes of entry that would have been unprotected by your security and would have gone thoroughly unnoticed." Analyzing Ferril's face, he could tell he wasn't buying it. "Your security cameras are sweeping this area," he pointed out on the blueprint. "If you waited until this first camera was at the far left of its sweep, then you could sneak through here past here and into the Senator's bedroom without being seen by your guards that are walking their routes around here."

Agent Ferril leaned down to take a closer look at the blueprints. He scratched his head as he realized the flaw in his plans. "How did I not see this?" he mumbled to himself.

"Yea… not to put salt on your wound or anything… but, like I said, that's only one of like five entry points I could find on first glance. I'm sure there are more if I looked a little harder."

"I believe it would be wise if Robin rearranged your security plan here at the mansion," Aqualad offered.

"I guess your right."

"Now, I think a wide sweep of the area is necessary, to be safe. It shouldn't take long."

"Agreed. But, our main concern is making a plan to get the Senator in and out of the capital building and back home safe and sound. Holtz has been secured here since two days ago when the threats on his life got… more serious."

"How so?" question Aqualad.

"He received a strange package in the mail. When we opened it we found his wallet and toothbrush, along with a letter saying they could get to him at any time."

"I didn't even know they were missing," the team turned to see a man in his forties and a fancy navy suit standing in the doorway. "I am Senator Holtz."

"It is an honor to meet you Senator. I am Aqualad. My team and I will ensure your safety and an end to these threats on your life."

"Forgive me if I don't seem so enthusiastic. Recent events have left me with some… doubts."

"I understand, but we will work quickly and efficiently" Aqualad nodded. "Robin can set up a plan for the estate with Agent Sanchez. Rocket, Miss Martian, Zatanna, I want a wide perimeter sweep of the area. Superboy, Artemis, and Kid Flash, take the bioship and scout a secure route for the Senator from this estate to the capital building." The team left to fulfill their duties and Aqualad turned to Holtz, "You and I can go over the finer details of your schedule. Agent Ferril can then point out the strong and weak points of your security."

* * *

Holtz poured himself a glass of bourbon. Aqualad noticed his hands tremble while holding the bottle. The man was tired and stressed. Judging by the bags under his eyes he hadn't had a good night's sleep in weeks. His teeth were yellowing and his belt was tightened all the way, yet it still hung loosely around his waist. He probably hadn't had much of an appetite in a while either.

"I assume you don't drink."

"I am underage, sir."

The Senator chuckled quietly to himself as he sat back in his chair with his glass of bourbon. "There is no drinking age here. At least none they enforce."

"Likewise, I do not drink."

"Understandably," the Senator examined the drink in his hand as he swished it around in the glass. "Forgive me that I do. These past few weeks have been a nightmare."

"I can understand that."

"So, what is it that you need to know?" he leaned forward decidedly and put his liquor aside.

"Your schedule. I do not mean to be intrusive, but I need every detail in order to provide the adequate protection."

"Of course… but my family comes first," Aqualad looked at him questioningly. "They're in American, but I'm still worried about them."

"There is no reason to believe these people have any reach outside of South American and Panama…" Aqualad noticed the Holtz's uneasy reaction to what he just said. "But I can make some calls, increase their security. If it will put your mind at ease."

"Put my mind at ease?" the Senator scoffed. "I won't be at ease until I'm out of this godforsaken country and back with my family. If things keep up like this, I'll have no choice but to go back home. Stop my work with the Colombians."

"Senator, if I may, running is not the answer. You do great work here. You are helping this country protect its liberty and freedoms from the guerilla groups that are so prevalent in this region. If you flee then they have won."

The Senator once again picked up his glass of bourbon. With one big gulp he downed what remained. "I suppose your right, Aqualad. Now, let's start with my schedule."

* * *

27 July 2011

"_M'gann, stay hydrated this place is an oven_," Superboy thought to her as he handed her a bottle of water.

"_Thanks Conner." _She smiled at him, as she received the bottle. The thought was sweet. And his concern has basis, it was 98 degrees and the sun didn't have any intention of lightening up. That and the government approved black suits didn't help.

Aqualad and Ferril had decided it'd be best if the team blended in with the other agents. Which meant Superboy had to wear a 'monkey suit' that he hated and M'gann had to go Caucasian, which she didn't mind.

The Senator opened the door and walked right passed them. "Let's go, we're late." He hurried down the stairs and into the car.

* * *

"_Miss Martian, status report_." Aqualad ordered from his motorcycle at the head of the caravan

"_All fine in here, Aqualad_."

"_Good. Let us hope it stays that way_."

"_We've been here three days and nothing! No action and not even a whisper from these guerrilla people_," thought Rocket as she pulled up beside him in her motorcycle.

"_Be patient, Rocket. These people are extremely dangerous and have innumerable resources. They were probably made aware of our presence and now await the perfect moment to strike_."

"_Besides, Rob, Artemis, and Zatanna are hunting down leads as we speak. We'll get answers soon_." Kid Flash reassured, from his seat in a decoy car.

"_The Senator has been going on and on about the meeting today," _Superboy added as he pulled at his collar. "_Looks like some big, important government officials are meeting at this hotel to discuss some top secret stuff_."

"_Why would this guy wanna meet at a hotel?"_ questioned Rocket.

"_I guess that's how they do things here."_ Dismissed Miss Martian.

* * *

The caravan pulled up to a sky rise hotel in the center of Bogota. Superboy got out of the car first, followed by Miss Martian, then the Senator. They walked him to the front steps.

The meeting was in one of the many conference rooms. The Team had scouted it out before hand and kept it secure. Superboy opened the door for Miss M to walk through and make sure the room was safe, that the guards there were theirs and the like.

The Senator followed. They were on the ground floor of the hotel. It was crawling with security and that whole wing had been blocked off to the public. Aqualad, Rocket, and Kid Flash waited outside, securing the perimeter.

When all had arrived, they sat around the center table and began their business. It felt like hours for Superboy, but he stayed alert, watching his surroundings intently.

He glanced out the window, "_do you see that?"_

_"What?" _asked the team in unison.

"_Sector 7. Questionable character. Man in his 20s outside the café with the grey and orange sporting backpack."_

_"I just swept that sector," _Kid Flash replied.

_"Then sweep it again. He wasn't there earlier."_

_"On it."_

Before he could reach it a single shot broke through the glass, aimed straight for the Senator's head. Miss Martian stopped it with her telepathy. Superboy and her grabbed the Senator and ran out the door.

"_To the roof!_" ordered Aqualad. "_Escape plan alpha."_

Miss Martian, Superboy and Holtz raced down the halls to a stairwell at the end of the hallway. The burst through the door and levitated herself and the Senator up to the top floor. Superboy followed with a high jump, landing hard right next to them. He burst through the locked door and out onto the roof.

Miss Martian de-camouflaged the bioship and opened the hatch. The three jumped onboard, strapped in, and were safely on their way.

* * *

"_On it_." Kid Flash zoomed towards the origin of the shot. He found the shooter quickly. Lunging at him, he tackled him to the floor. The shooter flipped over and was on his feet in no time. He pulled out a handgun and took aim on the young speedster, who was still on the floor.

He stared straight into the barrel of the gun. From the corner of his eye, he could see a water whip coming straight toward his attacker. The whip cut through the air, snapping the gun out of the shooter's hand.

Kid Flash flipped onto his feet. The attacker backed away into the street with his hands raised in surrender.

"Do not move," Aqualad ordered with his water bearers at the ready.

"You're under arrest," added Rocket with a smile as she landed beside her two teammates.

The shooter smiled a crooked smile, "I don't think so, sweetheart." He chuckled and stepped further into the street. A motorcycle came speeding by, without hesitation or deceleration the assassin reached out his hand. Grabbing the arm of the rider, he flipped onto the back. He pulled a gun that was strapped to his partner's thigh and opened fire on the heroes.

Aqualad and Kid Flash jumped out of the way. Rocket pulled up her force field. Satisfied with the distraction he had created, the shooter turned around and enjoyed the ride.

"Kid? Rocket?"

"I'm good."

"Just a little flesh wound," the speedster groaned as he picked himself off the ground, careful not to hurt his freshly wounded arm. "But I'm good to go."

"In pursuit," Rocket yelled as she leapt into the air and flew after the motorcycle.

"Right behind you!" Kid Flash yelled as he raced after them.

Aqualad sent a signal out to his bike. Within moments it sped by him and he jumped on.

* * *

The shooter noticed Rocket gaining on them. He pulled out the gun again and opened fire. Rocket created a force field around herself for protection. Suddenly Kid Flash was running beside them. He grabbed the gun out of his hand and disassembled it, throwing the pieces aside as he did.

The assassin stretched out his foot just enough to trip Kid Flash. He tumbled to a stop in the middle of the road. Aqualad swerved and skidded to a stop just before running over his fallen teammate.

"Kid, are you…"

"I'm good," he said massaging his left ankle. "It's prolly just sprained. Go! I'll be right behind you."

Aqualad revved the engine and took off. They were already out of sight, but he followed the signal from Rocket's comm. He raced through the crowded streets of Bogota, barely evading cars and pedestrians.

"Aqualad, they went into an old abandoned warehouse."

"Do not approach. Wait for me, we enter together."

"Got it. I'm circling the building in case they flee."

Aqualad arrived quickly, followed by Kid Flash. "It's a big one room warehouse, no place to hide and only two exits. One in the front and one in the back," Rocket informed.

"Good. Kid and I will enter through the front. Rocket, take the back. Breach on my mark."

"In position," Rocket announced through the comm as she landed in front of the back door.

"On three… one, two, three," with a forceful kick Aqualad burst through the door. The two assassins stood in the center of the room unarmed and unafraid.

"What a shame," the driver said shaking her head and clicking her tongue. "They were so young."

Aqualad looked puzzled at two. He saw a small red trigger in the female's hand. "GETOUT!" he ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Second Thoughts, Second Chances

24 June 2011

"In position," Rocket announced through the comm as she landed in front of the back door.

"On three… one, two, three," with a forceful kick Aqualad burst through the door. The two assassins stood in the center of the room unarmed and unafraid.

"What a shame," the driver said shaking her head and clicking her tongue. "They were so young."

Aqualad looked puzzled at two. He saw a small red trigger in the female's hand. "Get out!" he ordered. Kid grabbed Aqualad's arm and dragged him out in the blink of an eye. They dove behind Aqualad's bike just as the warehouse exploded.

* * *

Aqualad awoke disoriented from the blast. He looked to his side and saw three blurry Wallys lying beside him. He turned over and shook his teammate. Kid's mouth moved up and down like he was saying something, but all Aqualad heard was a painful, incessant ringing. He blinked hard, trying to clear his vision.

Kid pulled on his arm, gaining his attention. He said something Aqualad couldn't hear, then motioned to the warehouse. Aqualad sat confused for a moment. Then it hit him. Rocket.

He jumped up too quickly for his own good. Pain shot through his head. He swayed back and forth and he tried to accustom himself to the Earth's spinning. He walked unsteadily into what remained of the warehouse.

Small fires burned at random spots throughout the building. Aqualad passed the charred remains of the attackers. He saw Rocket's bright blue force field. He walked up to it and reached it just as it blinked off. He knelt next to her. She mumbled something, but Aqualad still couldn't hear. They both rose together and walked out of the warehouse.

Ambulances, fire trucks, and law enforcement arrived within moments, starting with Agents Ferril and Sanchez. "Aqualad, what happened here?" he hadn't realized when his hearing returned and the ringing stopped.

He turned to them, still disoriented. "They killed themselves," they looked at each of the heroes. They all had the same dazed look.

"It's alright, son," Agent Ferril said as he placed his hand on Aqualad's shoulder. "Let's get you all to a doctor.

* * *

Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Rocket walked into the command center/solarium. Artemis moved towards Wally, but then thought better of it. They were on a mission and she had to keep things professional. "Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine beautiful," Wally replied with a reassuring smile.

"Now we must get to work." Aqualad moved towards the center table.

"I pulled up ownership records for that warehouse going back decades," Robin pulled up his research on his wrist computer. "It belonged to the government, since it was built in 1965. It was used for storage of top secret files."

"But the warehouse didn't look secure at all," said Rocket, thinking back on the moments leading up to the explosion.

"It used to be. When the building was deemed unsafe, the government stripped all of the state-of-the-art security equipment and moved the files. The building was condemned and rigged to explode. Demolition was scheduled for this Monday."

"This assault was preplanned, they knew where the target would be and where to flee to. The group must have a source in the government. How else would they know of this warehouse and hotel?" Aqualad mentioned.

"Yeah, these people are calculated and precise," mentioned Artemis. "They had every move planned. If I didn't know any better. I'd say we were dealing with the Shadows."

The team looked up at her, questioningly and dreading what she just said. Artemis noticed, "No, no way," she said defensively. "The shadows wouldn't be interested in helping some paramilitary group in the Colombian rainforest. There's nothing in it for them."

"Even so, we cannot rule them out," Aqualad said.

"Agreed, we should go back to the scene of the crime. Investigate," Robin offered.

"Yes," Aqualad thought for a moment. "Robin, go with Rocket to the warehouse. She can walk you through what happened. Artemis, you should go too. You are the most familiar with the Shadows' style." He turned to Miss Martian, "how is the Senator?"

"A little shaken up, but he seems fine. Zatanna and Superboy are with him now."

"Good."

* * *

Robin, Rocket, and Artemis arrived at the warehouse in their civilian clothing. The first thing they noticed was a motorcycle outside the warehouse.

"That's not one of ours," Artemis noticed as she revised the bike.

"Only one bike, that's a max of two people. We take 'em by surprise and we got 'em," said Robin.

Rocket and Artemis nodded in agreement. Robin circled the building and was at the back door in no time. "Move in," he ordered, giving Rocket an overwhelming sense of déjà vu.

They burst into the warehouse. She was the first thing they saw, casually crouching near the northeast corner of the building. She held something in her hand.

"Me pregunté si iban a regresar [**I was wondering if you would come back**]," she said as she stood calmly.

"Don't move," Robin ordered, batarangs at the ready. Artemis had her crossbow fixed on her and Rocket was ready to strike.

"So I am assuming Spanish is not your strong point?" she asked curiously in a Colombian accent. She didn't seem fazed by the weapons aimed right at her.

"You understand English so it doesn't really matter. Does it?" answered Artemis. "Put your hands in the air."

She rolled her eyes and did as she was told. "Tell me, what are a bunch of gringos doing in my country?"

"We'll ask the questions here," Robin said forcefully. Three of his teammates, some of his closest friends, almost lost their lives today. That didn't sit well with him. "Who are you?"

"It is not what you think. I am only here to help," she said sincerely. The three heroes looked at the girl skeptically. "I just wanted to make sure no evidence was overlooked."

"Or you were hiding some," Rocket interjected. "Maybe even come back to review your handiwork?"

"I was not," she noticed they still weren't buying it. "Look, I have found something your people missed." She crouched down and picked up a charred metal box about the size of her hand off the floor. "This box," she blew across the top and dusted it off, "is how they rigged the bomb to explode with their detonator."

"We would have figured that out on our own and you still haven't answered the question. Who are you?" Artemis asked more forcefully then before.

"It doesn't matter. No matter what I say you are not going to believe me," she said annoyed.

"Why don't you let us decide that," Robin suggested, growing more agitated with every passing moment. "Your name?"

"Ana Lissette Rodríguez Charría."

"Alright, Ana, we're going to take you into custody." Robin pulled out handcuffs and walked towards her.

"You don't need to do that. I can help you."

He took the box from her and handed it to Rocket. "Artemis, search her."

"I have a gun concealed in the small of my back and a knife in my left boot. That is all."

"We still have to check."

"If I was going to kill you, you would be dead already."

"Not exactly helping your cause, hon," Rocket responded.

Ana didn't struggle or protest as Artemis searched her. She found the weapons exactly where Ana said they were and no others.

"She's clear," Artemis said, then backed away so Robin could handcuff her.

Robin pushed his finger to his ear. "Aqualad, we're bringing company," he informed through his comm.

* * *

Aqualad stood at the center table in the command center, facing the entrance. Miss Martian and Kid Flash along with agents Ferril and Sanchez surrounded the table. "Our security failed today."

"I wouldn't say that. The Senator is alive and well," offered Sanchez, trying to console the team.

"That assassin should never have gotten a shot off," he lowered his gaze to the plans before him. "Tomorrow at the capital building we will be sure to tighten the perimeter. I want…" he trailed off as he noticed Robin, Artemis and Rocket walk in with their captive.

"We found her at the crime scene," Robin announced as they walked through the doors.

"I was trying to help."

"Like we need it," Rocket scoffed.

"Considering what happened today, you most certainly do." She stepped up to Rocket as if to challenge her and Rocket didn't back down. They stared at each other. Tension filled the room.

"Enough," Aqualad said, trying to avoid a brawl. "Artemis, Rocket, go relieve Zatanna and Superboy. They are with the Senator."

They did as they were told and left the solarium. Robin stood by Ana's side, holding on to one arm. Aqualad watched her intently, analyzing the girl. He noticed she had slipped out of her cuffs and he chuckled to himself.

Agent Ferril grew impatient. "How old are you? 15?" he turned to Aqualad. "She's probably just some kid with a hero complex. Let's call her parents and send her home."

"I am 16," Aqualad responded gently. "Would you say the same about me?" Ferril didn't reply.

Ana's annoyance grew with every word passed. She fidgeted in her already loose cuffs, until finally she broke. "Enough of this." She dropped her cuffs and threw her hands in the air. "Hands off me." she said to the boy wonder who had already moved to re-cuff her. Aqualad held up his hand, motioning for Robin to relax and let her be.

She looked around the room, "you are in charge here?" She asked Aqualad.

He folded his arms across his chest and nodded. "Good," she smirked and walked around the table, stepping up to him. "Because I would like to get into bed with you," a sly smile spread across her face.

She didn't have to look at the others. She knew they were shocked by her directness. Her eyes locked onto Kaldur's, but he wasn't fazed and it annoyed her. She could tell by the intensity of his eyes that he was analyzing her. When she was satisfied with the length of reaction time she gave the team, she finished her thought. "Figuratively speaking of course," she bit her lower lip and looked him up and down. "Although… there may be time for that later," she whispered into his ear.

"You are not helping your cause, Ana." Aqualad stepped back creating space between them.

Superboy and Zatanna walked into the command room. "Aqualad, we have a problem."

"Then it seems we have more than one," he responded without looking away from Ana.

"Baby, I am the solution to your problems," she winked at him.

"The only issue being that we cannot trust you," Aqualad said not amused by her antics. "What are your motives here and what do you have to offer us?"

"Information and something your people missed."

"We are listening."

"If you open the box I found at the blast sight. You will notice that whoever wired it has a unique signature, but you will not be able to identify it. He is a local guy. I lead you to him."

"Do you have a name for this supposed bomb maker?" Aqualad asked.

"Santiago Torres."

The leader thought for a moment. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why not?"

"You are putting yourself in danger, making yourself a target for this group. Why?"

She didn't answer, but her eyes softened. The confidence that filled her was gone and she looked almost vulnerable. "Would you believe me if I said I want a free Colombia?"

"I would have, until I saw that look in your eyes." He waited for her response, but she remained silent. "If you want to help us defeat them, and I am sensing that you do, then give me a reason to trust you."

Her eyes glued to the floor. "Trust works both ways."

"Someone has to take the first step, and it will not be us. We have been burned before."

She didn't answer for a moment. She thought through her options. If she lied, they'd be able to tell. The truth was her only option. "They destroyed my life," her voiced waived unsteadily. "They murdered my family, kidnapped me. I was eight, the perfect age to start their _training_. I spent six months with them before I was able to escape. And now, I will spend the rest of my life fighting them. I _have_ spent my life fighting them. I can recognize one from miles away." She paused for a moment, allowing what she said to sink in. "Are you satisfied?" she asked defiantly.

"Not quite." From what he could tell, she was telling the truth. But he wasn't about to take any chances. "Miss Martian read her mind."

"What?" Ana asked worriedly. "No! I've told you everything you've asked. Porqué me hacen ésto? Why this?"

"To make sure you're telling the truth. Is there something you're hiding from us?"

"No, of course not, I just value my privacy. Besides you have given _me_ know reason to trust _you_. You need me as much as I need you, so why should I agree with letting her in my mind?"

Miss Martian understood her worries. They were strangers and she was about to plunge into her deepest thoughts and nightmares. She kept secrets from the people she trusted with her life for months. Why couldn't Ana keep her secrets from complete strangers?

"Ana, I promise I will only look into your memories of what you've told us today. Just to make sure your story is true. I'll start with the kidnapping and end with your escape. I know it's a lot to ask, but I promise you can trust me."

Ana thought for a moment. Miss Martian had looked her in the eyes the entire time. The green girl seemed sincere and trustworthy. Besides she had a job to do and if this was the only way to get it done, then she had to take the risk.

"Fine. Do it."

* * *

"Miss Martian, can we trust her?" Aqualad asked M'gann after everyone had left the room. Only the team (with the exception of Artemis and Rocket) and Agents Ferril and Sanchez remained.

"Her story checks out," she said with a sad glint in her eye.

"And?" Kid Flash prompted her.

"She went through hell with them. Those people are evil. I mean the brutality of it. I can't imagine how she went through so much in just six months."

"But can we trust her?" asked Aqualad.

"I think we can," Miss Martian replied.

"I agree," Robin replied, surprising everyone in the room.

"Sure, maybe we can trust her intel, but she can't help us. It's too dangerous," Superboy interjected. "We have superpowers or gadgets or years of training. All she has is hormones and a gun."

"You think if we leave her out she'll just let this go?" Robin argued. "She'll try to do this on her own, then she'll really be in danger. There's no way she can do it by herself."

"Our first priority is the Senator," Aqualad reminded Robin. "If we must, we can put her in protective custody until all this is over."

"Look, I've been there, where she is right now. And Batman took me in and helped me bring the men who killed _my_ family to justice. Maybe we could do the same for her."

Aqualad nodded in agreement, "Very well, but, Miss Martian, I want you on her at all times. Robin–"

"Way ahead of you. I got bugs and trackers all over her," Robin said cutting him off.

"Good. Now, this bomber, Torres, did you find anything on him?" Aqualad asked.

"Yea. The guy's a lunatic." Robin pulled his mug shot up on his computer, along with his rap sheet and a map with his house marked in red. "Multiple arrests for arson and aggravated assault starting when he was 12. Somehow he keeps getting off. He definitely has some powerful friends."

"Alright, how about I have my guys go pick him up?" Agent Ferril suggested.

"Good idea."

* * *

"That's enough!" the Senator yelled as he angrily threw clothes into a suitcase. "I trusted you people and look where that got me. I was almost KILLED today!"

"Senator Holtz, I know it looks bad, but if you just calm down, we can talk this out," Artemis tried to console him. Her voice was calm, in stark contrast to Holtz erratic behavior.

"TALK THIS OUT? DO YOU THINK THOSE _SHOOTERS_ WANT TO JUST TALK THIS OUT?"

"Senator, please. Don't make a decision like this now. You're way too emotional, take some time, just enough too–" Rocket began, but Holtz cut her off.

"ENOUGH TIME FOR THOSE ASSASSINS TO COME BACK AND FINISH THE JOB?"

"Those assassins are dead and running isn't the answer to your problems," Ana said as she, along with Miss Martian and Aqualad walked through the door into the Senator's bedroom.

Holtz was caught off guard by their entrance. He looked to the young leader furiously "WHO THE HELL IS THIS?"

"This is Ana. She has a long history with the people who attacked you today," Aqualad responded calmly. His voice was soothing and he completely held his composure, helping the Senator to calm down too.

"What?" Holtz asked confused.

"I have a past with the guerrilla. I know how to deal with them. And running will not help you."

"Could you explain?"

"They gave you multiple warnings and you ignored them. They will have taken that as a sign of disrespect. They will use you as an example to others, to show what happens when you cross they guerrilla. If you run they will hunt you down."

"I have resources. My family and I… we can disappear. I have to think about them first. I have to think about my children."

"What about the hundreds of children that are exploited by the guerrilla every day? Who thinks about them?" Ana's voice rose. She was getting emotional.

The Senator sat down dejectedly on his bed. Resting his elbows on his knees, he covered his face with his hands. "I just need time to think," he whispered, barely audible. Everyone left the room to leave the Senator to his thoughts, hoping he would choose to do the right thing.

Holtz knew the right thing was to stay, to stand up against oppression and terrorism. But how could he? Bravery was for heroes and he was no hero. He was just a man with a naïve belief he could change the world. He saw through that naivety now as he faced death, but he wondered if it was too late. Was he in too deep? Like Ana said?

He walked over to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a glass of bourbon. With glass in hand, he looked around the disaster that was his room. "Look at the mess I've made."

* * *

"Do you think the Senator will decide to stay?" Miss Martian asked.

"Don't know we'll just have to wait and find out." Artemis replied.

"So what do we do now?" Ana asked as she leaned back in the patio chair.

"Dig in!" Kid Flash declared as he walked through the door with six pizza boxes. Superboy was right behind him carrying another ten.

"Wow. That's a lot of food."

"Not really. Kid alone could scarf down half of that," Artemis said playfully.

"He already ate four on the way here." Superboy added.

"Hey, I have a serious metabolism," Kid defended himself.

The team started eating, but Ana didn't move toward the pizza. "Ana you better hurry up or you won't get any." Superboy advised. "Kid Flash isn't the best at sharing food." He reached out, grabbing a slice of plain cheese, putting it on a plate and handing it to her.

"I noticed." She laughed as she watched Kid inhale a slice of pizza whole.

"Is something wrong?" Aqualad asked.

"No, it's just… I've never had it…" she said examining the slice Superboy handed her. She reached for a fork and knife and cut it, as she did grease pooled in the plate. "Umm… is it supposed to do that?"

The team looked at her in shock. How can she NEVER have had a pizza? "I thought pizza was a staple in adolescent diets?" Miss Martian asked innocently.

"It is," Kid replied, his eyes wide in horror. "Girl, you've been deprived. Try it," he urged.

She stabbed the piece she had just cut off and then took a bite. She was surprised by the mix of flavors and textures, how they combined perfectly for delicious satisfaction. The sweetness of the tomato sauce and the saltiness of the cheese perfectly formed on soft, garlic flavored crust.

"This is amazing." She said in between bites.

"Welcome to the dark side," Kid Flash said in satisfaction. "Oh btdubbs, you eat it with your hands."

She had a puzzled look on her face as she reached down and grabbed the slice with her hand. She didn't like how the grease felt on her fingers. But whatever, it tastes good.

Agent Ferril bursts through the door and stormed onto the patio. "Aqualad, we have a problem. The bomb maker, Torres, my men found him dead in his house tonight. Shot execution style."

"That is not surprising. The guerrilla probably wanted to cut up loose ends." Ana stated matter-of-factly.

"You mean tie off loose ends." Kid Flash corrected her.

"Have you met the guerrilla?" Ana scoffed. "It's definitely cut up."

"Well, it doesn't matter," Ferril snapped, agitated by the whole situation. "We're back where we started."

"I do not believe so," Aqualad said. "We now have a witness." He turned to Ana. "You said you'd be able to identify them?"

"Well, it is not like I know them all personally. They just have a certain way of carrying themselves."

"But you can identify this?" Aqualad pressed.

"Yes."

"Then it seems we have good news for a change."

"Got some more good news for ya, hon," Rocket spoke threw the comms. "Holtz just said he's decided to stay."

* * *

25 June 2011

"We have a new approach this time," Aqualad said as the team and herds of agents joined him in the large viewing room in the mansion. A projector took up the entire wall with a map of Bogota.

"We will have three separate teams. Zatanna and Miss Martian will both impersonate the Senator. They along with the real Senator will each take a team of agents and a small caravan. They will take different routes to the capital building. You and the rest of my team will all be split up amongst the three of them.

"Unfortunately, some evidence has been discovered that insinuates the guerrilla has a mole in the government. For that reason I will not reveal the identity of the real Holtz. This is merely a precaution. If there is an attack on one of the imposters then Zatanna and Miss Martian will help you fight back. You do not need to protect them as you would the Senator.

"The capital building is one of the most secure places in the country. It is not open to the public. As a matter of fact, civilians are not allowed within a ten-mile radius of the building. We will provide protection there, but the commute there and back is our first priority.

"We will use the same approach on the return commute to the estate that we used to get to the capital building. You will receive your assignments momentarily. Thank you." The agents were dismissed, leaving the team and Ana to speak in private.

"Superboy, Rocket, and Miss Martian, you will be team alpha. Zatanna, Robin, and Kid, team beta. Artemis and I will be with Holtz. We will be team gamma."

"What about me?" Ana asked when she didn't hear her assignment.

"You will be with me. I need you to identify any possible guerrilla."

"Works for me," Ana winked at him.

He turned to face her. His eyes locked onto hers, "listen to me closely. I do not want you fighting. You will have no weapons–"

"What? Estás bromeando? You are joking?" she cut him off, frustrated.

"I do not joke with matters like this. You will stay close to me and do exactly as I say? I am clear?" His voice was stern, almost threatening.

His tone angered her. Who was _he_ to command _her_? She wanted to confront him, but thought better of it. She had a job to do, so she buried her frustration. A quick smile concealed her true feelings. "I like a man in control," her voice low and seductive.

He didn't address her again, just walked away. She could tell it made him uncomfortable, maybe even frustrated him. That brought her satisfaction.

* * *

"Team alpha reporting. ETA on capital building: one hour."

"Team beta reporting. ETA: 90 minutes."

"Team gamma. ETA: 70 minutes."

Ana and Aqualad sat beside the Senator in the car. Artemis led the way in her motorcycle. "Have you seen anyone suspicious?" Aqualad asked Ana for the fourteenth time.

Ana rolled her eyes. "If I had I would have told you." She didn't turn to look at the Senator or Aqualad. Her eyes were glued to her surroundings, noticing every little detail.

Traffic was terrible and it was making Aqualad restless. The chaos from honking cars and cursing drivers wasn't helping. As long as they were stationary they were easy targets. "What is going on? We have been stopped for too long."

"I believe there may have been an accident ahead of us," Agent Sanchez answered from the driver's seat. "Do not worry, my young friend. I am sure all will be well."

That did nothing to settle his nerves. Something didn't feel right… "Sanchez, I thought I assigned Agent Cortez to drive this vehicle." Aqualad probed the agent.

"I have known Cortez for a long time. I have always felt that he was hiding something. Last month I found he had been taking money from a man named Rafael Montilla. This money went to bail Montilla and his family from certain embarrassing situations."

"Have you confronted him on this?" Aqualad wasn't buying it.

"I have, but you don't understand how it is over here. There is not a clean cop anywhere in this country and that goes double for DAS agents. I have come to learn that the only person you can trust is yourself."

"So you switched details. Why did you not run this by me?" Aqualad's tone had not changed it remained calm and collected. He did not wish to give away any suspicion.

"It was a last minute decision. However, I did speak to Ferril about it. Porqué? Is there a problem?"

Aqualad flashed a reassuring smile. "Of course not."

A black SUV inched its way next to their car. The windows were tinted too dark for Ana to see into it. But she had been watching it for three blocks. "Aqualad," she turned to him.

He could sense her tone was worried. "That SUV?"

"It is possible. I cannot see the driver, but I have a feeling."

Aqualad nodded and spoke into his comm, "Black SUV beside us. Check it out."

"On it." Artemis responded. She began to turn her bike and circle back but agent called her off.

"Don't worry, Señorita. I am closer. I can check it out." A government motorcycle from the back of the caravan weaved in and out of traffic to approach the SUV in question. He parked his bike near the driver's side window and motioned for him to lower the window.

A shot rang through the air. The officer fell over his bike. A single shot in his head, he was dead instantly. Without giving time for anyone to react the SUV opened fire on the Senator's vehicle. The cars in front and behind exploded right before their eyes. "Get out!"

Aqualad opened his door and dragged the Senator and then Ana out. Sanchez leapt over the empty passenger seat and out of the car. Aqualad created a shield of water to protect them from the bullets. "We have to get them out of here." Sanchez yelled as he opened fire on the unknown SUV.

Artemis turned around and sped toward the Senator's car. A shot blew out one of her tires. She jumped off her bike and rolled to safety. Hiding behind a car for cover, she shot arrows at the attackers

The streets were gridlocked. There was no way to move by car. Civilians poured out of their cars and flooded the streets, running frantically to escape the bloodshed.

Still holding his shield, Aqualad inched back to get off the street, Holtz, Ana, and Sanchez right behind him. "We're under attack. Get over here!" Aqualad ordered through his comm.

"I've got you covered! GO!" Artemis replied as she let loose a hail storm of arrows.

They dove behind cars to protect themselves from the gunfire. They ran from car to car with the assassins quick on their heels. They reached a small alley in between two large buildings. They ran into it, four motorcycles turned the corner cutting them off.

Aqualad formed water whips and Sanchez opened fire. Ana pushed the Senator behind a dumpster for cover from the gunfire. She turned and saw side door to the building next to her. She moved quickly towards the door. It was locked. "Ayúdame! [**Help me!**]"

Sanchez turned and saw the door. He shot at the lock and the door swung open. Ana held it open, motioning for the Senator to come with her. They entered the building. The door led to an old stairwell. They ran up.

It wasn't long before the Senator was out of breath. "I can't go anymore," Holtz huffed.

Ana turned back and saw him, huffing and puffing. "You have too! We are not safe here!" She ran back down to meet him. Then grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

They finally reached the roof. The Senator collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. "Are you alright?"

"Just peachy," he replied still out of breath. He struggled to his feet. "What do we do now?"

"Wait for our ride."

Sanchez came bursting through the door. He made eye contact with Ana. He bent down and pulled a gun strapped to his ankle. She took it from him with a smile. She felt naked without a gun.

The Senator questioned what was going on. "Look there's our ride." Ana said pointing to a black helicopter approaching quickly.

"That doesn't look like one of ours." The Senator said, questioningly. Then everything went black.

Ana hit him hard with the butt of her new gun. She looked to Sanchez and motion towards the Holtz's limp body. He picked him up and they watched as the helicopter got closer. "Did you do what I asked?"

"Yes, I placed your device on that ship of theirs." Sanchez replied angrily.

"Were you sure to attach it where I told you? That device will only disable the ship if it was positioned exactly–"

"Yes, yes, it is done," he snapped.

Ana noticed his tone, but decided to let it slide. Today was a good day. "Hiciste bien, Sanchez. No te preocupas, tu familia se encuentra sana y salva. Y te lo juro que no los tocarémos. [**You did good, Sanchez. Don't worry your family is safe and sound. And you have my word, we will not touch them.**]"

Sanchez didn't reply. He didn't like being threatened. It pissed him off.

Ana casually checked the magazine in her gun. It was fully loaded. That brought peace to her mind. The helicopter's humming grew louder and louder until it was deafening. There was no side door to the helicopter. Four soldiers in army camouflage stood crouched inside. Heavy weapons hung from them. They were armed from head to toe.

Sanchez stepped toward the helicopter, Holtz slung unconscious over his shoulder. Aqualad and Artemis along with agents burst through the door. They had obviously finished with Ana's little distraction too quickly.

Ana and her soldier's opened fire. They dove for cover from the automatic weapons, but were pinned down.

Sanchez heaved Holtz into the helicopter. A soldier offered his hand. Ana took it and jumped on board. She turned and looked at Sanchez. He reached out his hand. She smiled and extended her arm. What Sanchez thought would be a helping hand turned out to be the gun he gave her. She shot him, without blinking, right between the eyes. He fell limp to the floor in a pool of his own blood. "No loose ends," she said gently as the helicopter lifted away from the building.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Always a Prisoner

When the helicopter was a safe distance away they finally stopped firing.

The senator awoke on the helicopter. He was bound and gagged. He struggled against the cuffs that locked him to a handrail in the helicopter. His head throbbed from the hit Ana dealt him. He could feel blood trickle down his neck. Everything was blurry. The sound of the helicopter was deafening and only added excruciating pain to his already throbbing head.

When his vision finally cleared, he looked up to Ana, who was calmly sitting on the floor, staring out of the side of the helicopter. She felt his eyes on her and she turned to look at him. His eyes were filled with anger and confusion. She bent over and casually ripped the duck tape from his mouth. "Yes?" She asked with a smile, knowing he had some choice words for her.

"You little bi-" he began to yell over the sound of the helicopter, but he was cut off by a strong hit to the stomach. One the soldiers had anticipated his words and rammed the butt of his assault rifle into the unprepared senator.

He buckled over and coughed violently. The soldier moved to hit him again, but Ana held out her hand to stop him and he obeyed. "Forgive him, Senator Holtz. My soldiers do not react well when someone insults their commanding officer."

"How could you? We trusted you," he said between coughs.

"I am merely following orders, Senator."

"The Justice League will save me. Then you will face the full weight of the American government." She laughed at his empty threat. "Ana, help me and I'll make sure you are treated fairly," he begged her.

She reached over and slapped him sharply across the face. "My name is not Ana. And I don't need your help."

"These people are just using you! Once you've served your purpose they'll kill you."

She turned away from the Senator. "I am a soldier of the guerrilla. I will serve my commander with out hesitation. I will carry out every mission, every assassination with extreme prejudice. They chose me. They raised me. They trained me. I am nothing without them and so I gladly die for them." Her words were rehearsed. She recited them with no emotion, no conviction. Even so, the senator was positive she meant it.

* * *

The rest of the team arrived too late to be of any help. They looked at the devastation around them. The guerrilla didn't hold back. The injured were everywhere. Fires burned all around. Cars were rattled with bullets. Shattered glass and bullet casings covered the floor as if the sky had opened up and dropped them on the earth like a heavy rain. "How did this happen? They had no way of knowing the senator was going to be here." Robin asked in disbelief.

"Ana and Agent Sanchez betrayed us." Aqualad stated.

"How is that possible?" Miss Martian asked in disbelief. "I read her mind she was telling us the truth." She thought back to the memories she had recovered from their betrayer.

"You promised her you would only look far enough to see if what she said were true. Perhaps she did escape, but was later recaptured." Aqualad tried to make sense of what was happening.

"After enough time they brainwashed her into becoming their little minion." Artemis finished his thought for him. "The Shadows have been known to do the same with their assassins."

"I can't believe this. How could I have been so stupid?" Miss Martian berated herself for not seeing past Ana's semi-truth.

"You cannot blame yourself. She fooled us all, Miss Martian." Aqualad offered to console her.

"What happened to the bioship? You should have been here on time to help." Artemis questioned.

"This isn't her fault," Superboy defended.

"It's ok Superboy," Miss Martian reassured him. "It was disabled." Miss Martian reached out holding a marble-sized metal ball. "I found this lodged in the control panel. It blocked my mental commands and deactivated the manual controls."

"Where could they get that?" Artemis asked.

"It's Martian technology. I don't know how anyone on earth could get a hold of it though."

Agent Ferril walked up to the team. "I hate to interrupt, but we have to get moving. Local police will handle clean up here, with some of my agents supervising. I need you focusing on getting the Senator back."

* * *

The Team had regrouped at the US Embassy in the city. It was convenient, close enough to where kidnapping happened and one of the few places in the city that was secure. The embassy was staffed by Americans and protected by US troops.

"It looks like she ditched my trackers and bugs." Robin said in disappointment as he pulled them up one by one. Then a sly smile spread across his face, "but there's one I know she missed." He typed furiously into the computer. Finally, a map appeared with a little, red blinking dot. It was still moving across the map of Colombia. "I got her!" he announced triumphantly.

"Awesome, where'd ya put it?" Kid Flash asked as he high-fived his friend.

"On her slice of pizza," Robin replied, with his signature cackle.

"Brilliant… but disgusting." Zatanna commented.

"Well, that tracker will be in her system for lets see…" he paused as he did the mental math. We ate at around 9 last night and its 11 am now. "So about 21-34 hours left of life on that little tracker…"

"How did you come up with that number?"

Robin shrugged, "ehh… it takes food about 36 to 48 hours to get from end to end." Robin looked up and watched as Kid scarfed down an energy bar. "Unless you're him," he said pointing to the young speedster.

"Again, that's disgusting." Zatanna replied.

Aqualad changed the topic quickly. "I believe Senator Holtz is still alive. Ana had plenty of time to kill him on the rooftop. Instead, she kidnapped him. The guerrilla must have a plan for him."

"Do we even know if Ana is her real name?" Rocket asked, clearly frustrated. She didn't want to trust her from the beginning.

"I'm guessing it isn't." Superboy said pointing to a billboard just outside the window. 'Ana Rodriguez sale en La Impostora [**Ana Rodriguez starring in The Imposter**] was written across it in big letters, underneath a picture of a beautiful blonde girl, with tan skin, and blue eyes. The Ana they knew had dark brown, almost black hair, fair skin, and big brown eyes.

"Hmm… Imposter… fitting." Artemis thought out loud. "Do you think she did that on purpose?"

"I bet," Rocket replied. "Prob'ly wanted to rub it in our face."

"That does not matter now." Aqualad said, again trying to get everyone on track. "Robin, where is she headed."

"Looks like she stopped outside of Neiva, in the Andes Mountains."

"See if you can… _borrow _government satellites to take a look."

"On it." Robin said with a smile. He typed away at the computer and after 60 seconds of solid hacking, he was finally able to commandeer a satellite or two.

Pictures popped up on the screen. Unfortunately, what they saw did not bode well for them. Soldiers lined every inch of that fortress. This was definitely one of their major bases. They saw tanks and jeeps, heavy artillery, and at least 150 men. Not to mention, electric fences around solid stonewalls and guard towers.

"How are we supposed to get in there?" asked Rocket.

"With an army." Agent Ferril answered. "The Colombians have given us their full cooperation. Their army is at our disposal, along with American Special Forces that should be landing in…" he paused to check his watch, "less than an hour."

"All that for one man?" Superboy asked.

"We have to send a message to the world. Americans are off limits. We protect our own." Ferril explained. "This is officially an international incident, which gives us tons of resources and, unfortunately, tons of publicity."

"Are we actually going to use all that firepower?" Miss Martian asked. She was uneasy about working with soldiers, men trained to shoot first ask questions later. The Team, they don't kill, but soldiers do.

"I am afraid it will be necessary." Aqualad answered. "They have an entire army at that base and by the looks of it, their security has no holes. A covert extraction is out of the question."

"Besides, we want to hit them where it hurts," Ferril added enthusiastically. "Put an end to the guerrilla problem for good."

"You believe this is their headquarters?" Aqualad asked.

"More than likely, yes. I think if we take that base, we will cripple the guerrilla, if not end it all together."

"Then we must move quickly to rescue Senator Holtz."

"As soon as Special Ops lands in Bogota we take off. Gives us enough time to plan our assault on the complex."

"Umm… guys I think you need to see this." Robin pulled up video on the computer screens. "This is streaming live, millions are viewing it as we speak, all over the world."

Senator Holtz sat before them in an empty, dirty concrete room. He was tied to a chair, his head hung limp and to the side. Blood trickled out of his ear and down his neck, other than that there were no signs of abuse. His clothes were dirty and torn and his face was smeared with dirt and sweat. Ana stood behind him, her face was emotionless, like she didn't even register what was going on. She merely stared into the distance.

A man walked in front of the camera. "I am assuming you Americans are watching by now. This is Senator Stuart Holtz from the United States of America, Texas to be precise. And this is my soldier." He walked around, behind Ana. He was a giant compared to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "You call her Ana, I call her Cristal." His accent was heavy. As he placed his hands on her, she flinched slightly, enough that only Robin noticed.

"Cristal has been wonderful to your friend Holtz here. Look, not a mark on him." He took notice of the blood dripping from his ear. "Oh that?" he pointed at it. "That was me. Forgive me but I got frustrated. Cristal is subtler than I. The pain _she_ inflicts is excruciating, yet at the same time, she leaves no trace."

He smiled as he circled Holtz, like a vulture eyeing his prey. He faked a pleasant tone, almost sounding remorseful, but it was all a lie. "I did not want this to go so far. I sent countless warnings. I did that out of the goodness of my heart." His voice hardened as he went on. "When you ignored them, I had to take action. The whole world now knows who is the guerrilla and what we are capable of. Let this be a lesson to all, keep your dirty hands out of Colombian affairs."

The man motioned to someone behind the camera. He signaled for them to come forward. Soon two large, hulk-like men dressed in army camo stood on either side of the unconscious Senator. "Now I must go. However my men will keep the Senator company." He walked out of the frame of the camera. A door squeaked open, "Cristal come with me." She walked out, following the man's path.

* * *

The heels of their combat boots clicked on the concrete as the walked through the corridor dimly lit corridor. The soldiers they passed stood and saluted to the two. "Piensas que te pueden seguir? [**Do you think they can follow you?**]"

"No, Señor. Inhabilité su bionave y boté toda ropa mía y del senador por el camino. [**No, Sir. I disabled their bioship and threw out all my clothes and the Senator's on the way here.**]"

"Bueno, tengo que irme. El jefe me llamó. Espero que tú puedes controlar la situación aquí. Los hombres pueden entretener el senador por ahora. Luego te mandaré un mensaje de como el jefe lo quiere ejecutado. [**Good. Now I must go, the boss has called for me. You can handle things here. For now, my men can entertain the Senator. I'll send word later with directions from the boss on how to execute him.**]"

He stopped and turned to her, "toma." He said as he handed her a ring of keys. "Vas a necesitar ésto. [**Take this, you'll need it.**]"

"Cómo tú mandes, Comandante. [**Yes, Commander.**]"

He walked up the steps leading to his small airplane. Halfway up he stopped and motioned for her to come to him. "Cristal," he said placing his hands on her shoulders once more. "Lo hiciste bien. Sabía, desde el principio, que tú serías mucho más que un soldado desechable. Manténgate enfocada y pronto subirás a rangos que nunca podrías imaginar. [**You did well. I knew from the beginning that you would be much more that a disposable soldier. Stay focused and soon you will reach ranks that you never thought possible.**]"

He kissed her on the forehead and boarded his plane. She watched as he took off. Her hands balled into fists, her knuckles were white. She learned long ago to conceal her anger, her hate. She channeled it into her missions or training, letting go of everything she had bottled up into her attacks. It was her drive. It fueled her. The guerrilla taught her that. Turn every useful emotion: anger, fear, hate, into power. Any thing else like compassion, love, hope, they destroyed that a long time ago. Commander Ruíz ensured that and she hated him for it.

She hated that man, more than anything in this world. Any target she was assigned had his face. She had killed him thousands of times in her mind and through the surrogates the guerrilla supplied. But she never raised a hand to him. She owed him her life. Even though his touch made her skin crawl and his voice was like daggers in her ears; in some twisted way, she owed him her loyalty. At least, that's what he convinced her.

She walked back into the compound, hoping to find refuge in her quarters. She was grateful for her orders. She'd do her rounds, then handle everything from the base's command center and didn't have to be privy to the guerrilla's cruelty. Better yet, she didn't have to deal it out for once.

She fiddled with the keys as she walked through the guerrilla compound. It wasn't strange that he left her in charge. He did it all the time. The place basically ran itself. The men had their orders and no one dared step out of line.

She got to her quarters. She opened the door to a simple room, a worn down twin bed in one corner with a small metal table beside it and a trunk at the foot of her bed.

She wasn't surprised when Commander Ruíz was promoted and stationed at the major base, just outside of Neiva. Nor was she surprised when he petitioned to bring her with him. She was, however, completely shocked when he named her his right hand. With that title came respect, mostly rooted in fear. But she didn't care about the power her position came with, all she cared about was the room. She now had privacy, something she hadn't had since she was first kidnapped eight years ago.

Cristal could barely remember life before the guerrilla and it was better not to try to. The memories only brought pain and longing. She grabbed the old wooden rosary on her night table and placed it around her neck.

She walked into a bathroom, or the dump that passes for one. There was a hole in the floor that was considered a toilet. The bathroom had a rusty old sink with a cracked and smudged mirror on one side and an old showerhead on the other side, no curtain, just a showerhead.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't recognize who she saw anymore. The person she was before the guerrilla died a long time ago. All that remained was an empty vessel fueled by anger and hate. A monster who survives off of pure instinct and whose only goal is to survive.

She couldn't help but think if this life was all the world had to offer her, maybe she was done with surviving. Maybe she should end her hell. It wasn't the first time she thought this way. The faint scars on her wrists were proof of that.

Focus. She thought, pulling herself out of her daze. She shed her street clothes and changed into her 'uniform'. Ever since she had been promoted, she didn't need to wear the camo anymore. She got to wear black, all black. This separated her from the other soldiers. She pulled on some tight black jeans and tucked them neatly into her combat boots. She reached for a black tank top and black jacket. She was ready. Tucking her rosary into her tank top, she grabbed her keys and weapons and walked out of her room.

* * *

Cristal had been walking around the compound for hours. Observing, making sure no one took a step out of line. She reached the far end of the compound. She stood before a large cage, twenty or more children inside. They were dirty some were bloody their clothes were torn. They looked pitiful.

Seeing them there, crying out of pain, fear, and loss, brought memories that Cristal would have preferred to lose. She was there once; she stood where they stood. She fiddled with the keys in her hand. She had the power to end their hell, to save them from living the life she couldn't escape from. She could free them.

She shook her head, trying to erase her traitorous thoughts. "Oye, buen hombre." She called to one of the three guards standing watch.

The soldier ran up to her. "Señorita," he responded with a salute.

"Hace cuanto tiempo que no comen? [**How long has it been since they last ate?**]"

"Ayer, por la mañana, Señorita. [**Yesterday morning.**]"

"Dales de comer. Necesitamos mantener sus fuerzas. [**Give them something to eat. We need to maintain their strength.**]"

"Sí, Señorita." The soldier ran off quickly to find them food.

That was it, she had traversed the entire compound and it was time to head back to the command center. She walked back to the main compound when she was approached by a soldier. "Señorita," he saluted. "Holtz ask for you."

"Holtz is asking for you," Cristal corrected. "You need to work on your English." Even though she did have a thick accent, at least her grammar was right.

"Sí, Señorita."

Cristal followed the soldier to the holding room. She could hear her men's fists pounding against the defenseless Senator from down the hall. Holtz grunted as the men made contact with his body.

Cristal walked into the room and the soldiers stopped immediately, "lárgansen. [**Get out.**]" They all scrambled out of the room, leaving Cristal alone with Holtz. "You know, you should consider yourself lucky. The men were only ordered to let out their frustration. The actual torture hasn't started yet."

"What do you want from me?" he sobbed, spitting blood onto to the floor. "I'm not fighting you. I'll give you anything, tell you anything. Just name it."

She smiled at him cynically, "we do not want anything from you. We just want to make a point. Now was there a reason you asked for me? Or did you just want to whine?" The Senator didn't answer. She turned her back and began to walk out. Guilt filled her. She had been where he sat many times. "A little advice, don't struggle, it only makes it worse."

* * *

Cristal sat in the bustling command center, staring at the plans for the next few days. They had three new villages planned out to ransack. They needed food and supplies… and children, little future soldiers. Tomorrow, they should receive more children from other smaller bases. They would train here under Cristal's guidance.

The plans made her wonder. Why would her bosses all of the sudden need so many more children? They were planning something big. She brushed the thoughts from her head. It was not her place to question her bosses. She just needed to follow orders.

"Señorita," a soldier addressed her. "El commandante Ruíz está en línea. [**Commander Ruiz is online.**]"

"Pásamelo, [**Patch him through.**]" she picked up the headset attached to the radio system in front of her. "Sumercé," she addressed him with the traditional Colombian title.

"El Jefe decidió mandar a Viruñas. Él viene de Medellín y llegará en unas tres horas. [**The boss decided to send Viruñas. He is coming from Medellin and should arrive in about three hours.**]" Cristal was shocked when she heard that name, Viruñas, one of their best, most vicious assassins. His work made her stomach churn and hearing his name made her heart race. Cristal wasn't afraid of much, but Viruñas, he petrified her.

"Mientras tanto, asegúrate que Holtz no se muere. El Jefe quiere verlo sufrir. [**In the meantime, make sure Holtz doesn't die. The boss wants to see him suffer.**]

"Como mandas, Comandante. [**Yes, Commander.**]" She responded, dreading the arrival of that monster. Commander Ruiz hung up quickly. She took off her headset and massaged her temples. This can't be happening, she thought to herself.

Suddenly, and without warning, the alarm rang through the building. That could only mean one thing, invasion. Gunfire, explosions and screams boomed through the halls, sirens and strobe lights added to the madness. "Hombres, a sus puestos! [**Men, to your posts!**]" Cristal yelled over the chaos.

She ran to the door, grabbing an assault rifle and a radio on her way out. Two of her soldiers followed close behind as she ran through the halls. The ground shook with the explosions from outside. They headed for Holtz' holding room, when the ceiling collapsed in from of them.

They were blocked from reaching Holtz. The soldiers waited at the ready for Cristal's command. She listened as her soldiers radioed in their defeats, one after the other. First, Building A fell, then the Mess Hall, the Artillery Room, Command Center. All of it was crumbling beneath her.

They were clearly outnumbered and outgunned. They were a guerrilla force. They kept to quick and clean ambush attacks, they were always on the offensive. No one dared attack them at base, and that left them unprepared.

Cristal reached for her radio. "Hombres, saben el protocolo. Húyensen y no miren para atrás, [**Men, you know the protocol. Retreat and don't look back.**]" she ordered calmly. She looked to her two companions. They nodded, knowing what they were about to do.

They took off down the hall. Five enemy soldiers popped up out of nowhere. Both sides opened fire. Cristal and her men took care of them quickly and continued on their way. The faced no more resistance before they reached Commander Ruiz's office.

They burst through the door and swept the room, making sure they were alone. When the office was secure, Cristal rushed to the Commander's desk. She pulled out a metal briefcase and typed in a code, opening it and revealing a digital handprint reader and a few red switches. The switches were labeled with different buildings within the compound. Every building or sector had a switch.

Cristal looked to her soldiers. They nodded for her to go ahead, but she was uneasy. What if her men couldn't get out in time? What if something went wrong? What about the children locked in those cages? She pushed her doubts aside. This was protocol, leave no loose ends, leave no evidence, leave no witnesses.

She flicked over every switch, then placed her hand firmly on the pad. The countdown started. They had five minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: No Witnesses, No Loose Ends

The bioship sped through the air, a whole army of helicopters and jets on their tail. Everyone was ready. This will be the largest raid on a paramilitary base in Colombian history. Their strategy was flawless and victory was certain.

"ETA: Five minutes," Miss Martian announced as they approached the compound. "Aqualad, are you sure about this?" she asked, still uneasy about the whole thing.

"It was our only option," the young leader replied, emotionless and pensive. "Besides, it is far too late to abort now." Aqualad would have preferred to keep this a small operation, limit it to the team, the people he trusts. "Miss Martian, I want you to mind link the Team and only the Team. We have been betrayed once, I do not want a repeat."

"Done."

The Team sat in silence, mentally preparing themselves for the coming battle. They ran through the plan in their heads. First wave: fighter jets and bioship, take out all heavy artillery, tanks, and guard towers. Second wave: the ground assault, the Team and soldiers airdrop inside the walls; find cover and take out enemy forces. Third: they were split into teams and all assigned a quadrant of the base. Secure the buildings and personnel, find the Senator and extract him.

A small makeshift base will be waiting just a few miles from the enemy compound. It was prepared with jail cells and restraints for all the insurgents and a medical staff and tent for any injured. There they would fall back when it was all finished.

Aqualad spoke into the bioship's intercom, every helicopter and jet was linked to its radio. "Do not forget, our first priority is the Senator. Find him. Protect him. Good luck men."

"And women." Artemis coughed.

Aqualad chuckled to himself, "forgive me, good luck _soldiers_." He flipped off the intercom and turned to Artemis. "Are you satisfied?"

"Very," she smiled.

"We're here," Miss Martian announced, drawing everyone's attention. She turned to Aqualad.

He nodded his head, "open fire."

The bioship's cannons took out the first tank. Following their example, the fighter jets and helicopters opened fire. In four quick sweeps all targets had been hit and destroyed.

The young heroes jumped from the bioship using drop lines to slow their decent. A swarm of friendly soldiers dropped in all around them, some with parachutes and some with drop lines. They floated down with guns at the ready. Even before their feet touched the ground, the bullets started flying.

"Kid Flash, search the compound. Find the Senator, then radio your location." Aqualad ordered as he pulled out his water bearers and ran into the fray.

"On it!" Kid Flash yelled as he dashed off to find the Senator. He moved through the buildings systematically, starting at the far end and working his way down.

It didn't take him long to clear each building. He didn't bother to fight the soldiers inside. Most hadn't even known he was there until it was too late and speedster had already darted off into the next building.

Kid reported his status as he cleared each building. Finally he reached the command center. He moved quickly down the labyrinth of halls, checking every room. Nothing. He continued on his search until he reached the last door. He turned the handle, but it was locked. None of the other doors were locked…

He took a step back and kicked at the door. It shook but didn't give. He tried again and again. Finally the door broke away, but the second it did, he was met with a barrage of bullets. He jumped out of the doorway, out of the line of fire. "_I think I've found him. Fourth building from the right_." He said through the Team's telepathic link. "_But umm… I think he's made some new friends_," Kid continued as the bullets kept flying.

"_I've got your location, sending it to the Team through the link_." Miss Martian announced as she searched for the teammate telepathically.

Images of their location ran through the Team's heads. "_I'm close! Be there in a few_." Robin responded.

He had just arrived in the command room, a team of friendly soldiers on his tail. They couldn't get inside they were pinned down by enemy gunfire. Robin threw in some little metal balls. Thinking they were explosives, the enemy soldiers ran for cover. But instead of exploding, they secreted a thick grey smoke. They were fighting blind.

Robin jumped into the room as soon as the smoke had filled it. He made his way to the guerrilla closest to him. His cackle resounded throughout the room, but no one could tell where it came from. The soldier in front of him panicked and began shooting wildly. Robin easily dodged the bullets and jumped behind him. The soldier swung his rifle around hoping to hit the boy wonder, but only succeed in losing his balance. Robin saw the opening, dropping to the floor he kicked his feet out from under him.

"_Guys, I've been scanning for Ana telepathically. I've found her she's headed towards the Senator_!" Miss Martian informed the Team telepathically.

The soldier fell hard onto his back. He tried to get up, but Robin kicked him square in the jaw. He was out cold. "You guys can handle the rest." Robin said to his squad as he realized they too had entered the smoke and were winning. "I've got to go."

He jumped out a window and climbed up to the ceiling. _"Miss M, where is she?"_ he asked a he ran straight across the roof.

"_Sending you a mental image now._"

He smirked. "_I'll take care of her."_ Anticipating where she would go next he placed small explosives right in her path. He ran to safety and triggered them. "_She just ran into a little road block_. _Should I go get her?"_

_"No," _Aqualad responded_. "Go help Kid Flash with the Senator. Superboy, Artemis, find Ana."_

Robin acknowledged his orders and continued on his path to the Senator.

* * *

Kid Flash ran passed the doorway, dodging bullets. Then he did it again, each time luring a soldier closer and closer to the doorway, in the hopes of a better shot. Kid noticed one had gotten too close.

He reached through the door way as he rushed passed it. Grabbing onto the soldiers arm, he spun around and used his momentum to fling the soldier out into the hallway. The soldier was thrown against the wall and he dropped his rifle. But he was up in seconds.

He reached for his gun, but Kid was quicker. "Looking for this?" he teased. He slapped the rifle across the soldiers face, but he blocked with one arm and punched with the other. Kid dodged the punch, but the hits kept coming. He dropped the gun was pushed back into a corner.

The soldier reached for his combat knife and held it threateningly. He lunged forward, but Kid pushed his arm down with one arm and sent his elbow straight to the soldier's trachea. The knife dropped to the floor and the soldier stumbled back coughing.

Kid Flash didn't give him time to recover. He kicked the soldier in the gut, causing him to double over. He was about to attack again, but was distracted by a quiet beeping noise. Crap. He thought to himself. He jumped out of the way, just as the ceiling collapsed where he was standing. His opponent was trapped beneath the rubble.

Kid ran passed the door again, hoping to draw fire and he did. He ran again and again. The fourth time he was surprised when no bullets followed him. He ran into the room to see Robin had jumped down through the ceiling behind the two remaining soldiers. Together, Robin and Kid Flash took down the two easily, despite the obvious size difference.

"That was easy." Kid Flash said to Robin.

"Ehh, they were all size, no technique." Robin replied shaking his head in mock disappointment.

The Senator made a grunting sound, drawing their attention. They turned to him. Robin picked the restraints as Kid Flash removed his gag. "Let's get you out of here."

Suddenly, the base's intercom switched on with a screech. "Autodestrucción iniciado, cinco minutos."

The two friends looked to each other questioningly. "That means five minutes to self destruct!" the Senator yelled frantically.

"_Aqualad, on our way out with the Senator, but the base is going to self-destruct!"_ Robin relayed the message.

"Everyone, get out!" Aqualad ordered through the universal radio, so all their allies could hear.

* * *

Five minutes, the countdown read. Cristal couldn't believe what she had just done. She looked at the two men who fought so bravely by her side. "Ha sido un honor servir con ustedes. [**It's been an honor serving with you.**]" Cristal said. The two men saluted her then ran out.

Protocol dictated they leave, all soldiers were to retreat, get out of the base. When they were sure no one was following, they would regroup, make it to another base. But, if they were to get caught, if they were backed into a corner… they were always trained to count their bullets, leaving one for themselves. No guerrilla will be captured alive.

Cristal looked back at the timer. "4:49" it read. This was her chance. She could run away, they would assume she died. She could finally be free. That flood of happiness left as soon as it came. It was replaced with dread and guilt as she thought of the twenty or so children that were trapped in their metal cage.

Cristal knew protocol. It told her to flee, ignore the children. Their training wasn't complete: their loyalties hadn't been tested. They were just witnesses. She closed her eyes, "No loose ends, no evidence, no witnesses." She recited it over and over. But she could ignore the pangs of guilt that washed over her.

She threw over the heavy wooden desk. Removing her combat knife, she cut into the carpet. It flipped open revealing a wooden door with a latch. She opened it and jumped through. She ran though the underground tunnels as fast as possible. She reached the exit and climbed out. The children's cage was set at the edge of base, away from the other buildings.

She ran along the base's wall. Out of nowhere an arrow landed before her. She stopped dead in her tracks, looking toward the direction the arrow came from. "Don't move," the blonde archer announced, bow and arrow aimed straight for her.

Cristal laughed to herself. "You don't want to do this now. You only have five minutes to get to safety."

"Five minutes is all I need." Artemis replied. Her eyes narrowed and her grip tightened on her bow.

Cristal saw she would not back down. She didn't have time for this. In a split second, she reached the handgun in her holster and opened fire. Artemis was prepared. She flipped through the air and loosed her arrows. Cristal dodged without a problem and continued to fire, counting her bullets.

One left, Cristal thought. They had both ceased fire, but neither was prepared to back down. All of the sudden Superboy leapt through the air and landed with a crash besides Artemis. "It's two against one. Make this easy for yourself and give up."

Cristal just shook her head. He had no idea how much that wasn't even an option. What was there to do? She couldn't think straight. Her mind wandered between the children and her training. She couldn't save them now, even if she wanted to. Besides, no one gets captured alive right?

Cristal closed her eyes and tightened her grip on her gun, then raised it to her head. Artemis saw what she was prepared to do. It was like she saw it in slow motion. She drew back her arrow and released. The arrow flew straight for Cristal's hand. A direct hit, knocking the gun away from her head.

Cristal's eyes opened wide as she felt the arrow knick her hand and hit the gun straight on. She couldn't keep her grip and the gun flew from her hand. She turned to Artemis with a mixture of shock and hate in her eyes.

"You can make it out of this alive," Superboy said, drawing Cristal's attention. He recognized the pain, the anger in her eyes, because he once felt the same. "You don't have to be their puppet. You can have your own life. Just, let us help you."

"No loose ends." Cristal said calmly, a voice in sharp contrast to the mess of emotions that ran through her at that moment.

"NO!" Superboy lunged forward, but it was too late. In one swift movement, Cristal grabbed her combat knife with both hands and plunged it straight into her chest. Her hands fell to her sides, as she took short gasping breaths. Blood spilled out of her wound. She stumbled backwards and fell onto the dirt floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! I just wanted to say thanks to everyone for reading this and I'm soooooooo sorry about how horribly late this chapter is. Please don't hate me. I wish I could say for sure that the next chapter will be up quickly, but considering how busy school/life has been lately I'm not sure I can make that promise. But I can say that I have not, nor will I ever abandon this story until its conclusion. It just might take a while... Also, sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to go further but this seemed like a natural stopping point and I really wanted to get it posted soon. Thanks again! and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Countdown

"You can make it out of this alive," Superboy said, drawing Cristal's attention. He recognized the pain, the anger in her eyes, because he once felt the same. "You don't have to be their puppet. You can have your own life. Just, let us help you."

"No loose ends." Cristal said calmly, a voice in sharp contrast to the mess of emotions that ran through her at that moment.

"NO!" Superboy lunged forward, but it was too late. In one swift movement, Cristal grabbed her combat knife with both hands and plunged it straight into her chest. Her hands fell to her sides, as she took short gasping breaths. Blood spilled out of her wound. She stumbled backwards and fell onto the dirt floor.

Artemis and Superboy were soon by her side. Artemis put pressure on the wound without removing the knife. "We need help now!" Superboy yelled.

"The helicopters can't land, the base is about to explode!" Artemis replied. They looked around while scared soldiers ran for cover outside the base. Others, guerrillas, thought there was no hope and took their own lives. Their bodies dropping limp where they stood.

Chaos surrounded them. Men screaming, yelling orders. Others dying by their own hands. It felt like a dream. A nightmare.

The two couldn't believe the madness that occurred around them. A gasping breath from Cristal drew their attention back to her. She struggled to reach for her pocket.

"Don't move," Superboy instructed, but Cristal didn't listen. She pulled her keys from her pocket and shoved them into Superboy's hand.

"Just… let me die…" she mumbled a desperate plea to end her suffering. "Save them," she whispered as she pointed towards the cage.

"_I need the bioship here now!"_ Superboy yelled through the mind link.

"_Holtz is in the bioship."_ Robin replied, not knowing why Superboy called for it.

"_I don't care. We need it now!" _

"S-s-s-ave th-th-them." Cristal repeated, weaker than the last time.

"Who?" Superboy asked. "Save who?"

She lifted her hand and pointed again.

"_GUYS!" _Zatanna's voice rung through their heads. "_I found a cage. There must be like 20 kids in here. I can't get them out the lock is wired. If I tamper with it, the cage'll blow!"_

Superboy and Artemis looked at each other, then the key. "_I think I know what'll work,"_ Artemis announced. "_On my way."_

Artemis and Superboy quickly switched positions. Superboy gently pressed down on Cristal's wound, trying to slow the bleeding, while Artemis ran off with the key.

Cristal's breathing became shallower. She laid her head back and her eyelids started to close. "No, no, no. You have to stay with me. Alright?" Superboy encouraged. He looked down she was losing way too much blood. "Come on. Talk to me."

She opened her eyes and stared deeply into his. "Just go away. Let me die." She sounded weak and defeated, but not angry. Her voice, a small sparkle in her eye, it all gave her a childlike innocence.

"I can't do that."

She rolled her eyes and looked away. There was nothing he could do. She would be dead in minutes, and strangely, Cristal found that comforting. She looked around her, watching as her men took their own lives. Some ran and she hoped they escaped. But others, she watched as they were pinned down by enemy fire. No where to go, they took their own lives. It was that or be captured, and no guerrilla would ever be captured alive.

"Why?" Superboy's voice drew her eyes back to him. She could tell he wasn't referring to the combat knife imbedded deep into her chest. She was an assassin. He understood that. She was backed into a corner and had no other choice, but to take her own life. After all, she had killed so many in the past, what was one more? But he couldn't understand, why someone who spent her entire life ending others' would spend her last breath saving the lives of a couple of children.

Blood pooled in Cristal's throat. As she spoke, a syrupy mixture of saliva and blood gurgled out of her mouth. "Because… I w-w-was not always the… monster you think I-I-I am…" Her voice trailed off as her head fell back.

The bioship landed beside them. Superboy lifted her limp body, as carefully as possible and brought her into the ship. "Is she–?" asked Robin as he saw Superboy carry her in and place her on their medical table.

"She's unconscious and lost a lot of blood. We have to get her to the med tent."

"Two minutes." Robin leapt into the pilot's chair and took off for their makeshift base a couple miles from the guerrilla compound.

* * *

"We're going to get you out of here," said Zatanna to the children inside. Her goal was to calm them, reassure them that they were safe. But one look at them proved they weren't worried or scared in the least. They sat there as if completely oblivious to what was happening around them.

Though the air rung with bullets and explosions, screams of combat and death, they didn't flinch. They sat there completely despondent, as if they were dead in life.

Artemis arrived at Zatanna's location. She saw the lock on the cage door and all the wires connected to it. It looked as if anyone so much as breathed on the lock, the entire cage would explode.

She took Cristal's keys and carefully inserted them into the lock. It turned and clicked open. Artemis swung the cage door open, her hands still covered in Cristal's blood. "Come on!" she yelled at the children and motioned for them to get up and go with her.

A few turned their heads, acknowledging her presence. They looked to her, to the blood on her hands, but none moved. Not even a hint of recognition passed through their eyes.

"We're not gonna get them out in time if we have to carry them out one by one!" Zatanna yelled frustrated.

"Here," Rocket floated in with a guerrilla soldier encased in her purple force field. "This guy was guarding the cage maybe he can do something."

She dropped him on the floor and he landed with a thud.

Artemis dropped down to look him in the eye. "How do we get them to move?"

He looked up at her with daggers in his eyes. He opened his mouth as if to answer, but instead he spat in her face.

Artemis wiped her cheek. Then dried off her hand. She reached back and grabbed an arrow from her quiver and pressed it against his neck. "You're going to help us," she growled, eyes narrowing on his. He wasn't fazed. "Zatanna," Artemis called.

The young witch already knew what to do. "ekam mih pleh su."

Suddenly, the guerrilla felt an odd sense of tingling in his limbs as if a sudden force of energy flowed through him to his very soul. He was on his feet in a moment. He couldn't understand it, he had no control of his actions. He walked up to the cage and shouted, "síguenlas!"

The children stood up all at once and like little robots they marched out and lined up in front of the three heroes. "That's not weird at all…" Rocket muttered under her breath.

The odd sensation of Zatanna's magic left as soon as it came. The soldier dropped to the floor in confusion. He betrayed his commander. Not only was he captured, but he assisted the enemy. A greater crime could not have been committed. He looked up, the blonde and the witch were leaving with the children. The one who had captured him turned to him ready to take him away.

No one is captured alive. He picked up a rock in his hand and leapt up, charging for the cage door.

"NO!" Rocket screamed, as the soldier ran toward the explosives. With one strong blow the guerrilla triggered the bomb on the cage. Rocket shielded herself with her force field and the others were far enough away to be safe.

The smoke cleared. Rocket stood in awe.

Artemis ran back, "we have to leave!" she ordered, pulling the dazed hero away from the fires of the explosion.

"But he–"

"Doesn't matter, let's go!" Artemis ordered again. "Fly ahead, warn us if you see any unfriendlies." Rocket nodded, still stunned, but capable of doing her duty. She flew ahead as Zatanna and Artemis ran off into the forest, with the children close on their heels.

* * *

"Aqualad, what are we looking for?" M'gann asked as they searched through the control room.

"Anything to make sense of this."

"What are you talking about?"

"The guerrilla kidnap an American diplomat to torture him in front of the world for what? They have accomplished nothing," Aqualad searched through file cabinets, looking over topics, but none seemed important. "That man, Cristal's commanding officer, he said after this no one would interfere with the guerrilla again. I believe he had bigger plans than we thought."

"But we're running out of time!" M'gann checked the timer. 3:36 and counting.

Aqualad kept searching. One file caught his eye. It was titled A99, in it was a picture of Cristal. She was younger, but it was definitely her. He grabbed it, "We must leave."

"Wait I think I found something." She was searching through the computers. "Ugh, it's protected, I can't break the code. We need Robin."

"There is no time," Aqualad looked at the screen, frustrated. But he knew neither himself nor M'gann could crack a computer, and they were out of time. "We must leave now."

The Martian agreed and floated out quickly through the halls, with Aqualad close behind her. They fled through the compound and reached its outer walls. Miss Martian lifted Aqualad telepathically and flew them both to higher ground.

They landed a safe distance up the mountain and turned to look at the compound. Thirty seconds. The bullets had stopped, the screaming, the fighting, it was all over. An uneasy quiet settled over them.

"_Is everyone safe?"_ Aqualad asked through the telepathic link.

One by one everyone answered yes. He let out a sigh of relief. Twenty seconds.

* * *

Rocket landed beside Artemis and Zatanna. "I've been looking all over for you. You made it further than I thought you would."

"The kids can climb." Artemis shrugged.

Ten seconds.

Zatanna and Artemis looked back towards the compound. They had managed to lead the children a safe distance away. Surprisingly, they had no trouble keeping up. Zatanna supposed it was the guerrilla training. The children were already soldiers. She looked over them. She couldn't imagine what they had lived through.

Five seconds.

Four

Three

Two

One


End file.
